smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hawkeye Smurf (Hero Stories)
"It is my responsibility to smurf protection for the village and also to smurf any threats that might smurf our way." Angus Dand "Hawkeye" Smurf is a Smurf character that appears in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. Background Information He is a Smurf with the special ability of extended vision, which allows him to see a great distance which also allows him to track any threats that might make its way towards the village. During his Smurfling years, he struggled to cope with his extended vision as it hindered his ability to focus whilst also putting strain on his eyes; which resulted in him asking Papa Smurf if there was anything he can do to help. The end result was a special spell put upon a purple mask which allowed to him to fully focus without difficulty or putting any strain on his eyes. He is equipped with a bow and enchanted arrows, but he doesn't use it to harm his targets; but instead uses it to tag them so that Hero can see where they are. Along with Fergus and Miner, he loves playing the bagpipes. During his Smurfling years, he and Hero were the best of friends. He was sad to see him exiled by Papa Smurf after he got his powers. He continued to live a normal life, until they met the evil wizard Gargamel in their adult years. He was captured by him for the formula for the Philosopher's Stone. They were then rescued by a returning Hero. It was sometime after the rescue that he, Fergus and Miner gave Hero the nickname of Eudard, which according to them means "guardian or protector". 2 months after the rescue, he met the first female Smurf, Smurfette, and like the rest of his fellow Smurfs, he didn't pay too much attention to her. That was until Papa Smurf performed the True Blue Spell on her in order to make her a real Smurf. 6 months after Smurfette became a real Smurf, he met another Smurfette named Wonder, after Hero uncovered a magical mirror which shows the opposite gender counterparts of whoever looks into it. Several years later, the forest was attacked by the dragon, Alduin, and the forest was almost entirely lost. He stayed behind to try and defeat him, with Papa Smurf taking the Smurfs to safety. Hero had charged his arrows with his energy, hoping to make the task much easier, but his arrows could only dislodge a single piece of Aldiun's hide; just under his left wing. His last remaining arrow was supercharged by the Power Stones and its combined power was enough to defeat the beast. 5 years later, he was the best man at Hero and Wonder's wedding. He was happy to see his friend happy again, after being separated from his fellow Smurfs for 100 years. 5 years after Hero and Wonder got married; Wonder was kidnapped by the Naughties Vexy and was now in Gargamel's clutches. Papa Smurf had chosen him, along with Brainy, Hefty, Hero, Smurfette and Fergus to be part of his specially selected team for the rescue mission, but due to an accident, Clumsy, Grouchy and Vanity went in the places of Hefty, Brainy and Fergus. 15 years into Hero and Wonder's marriage, he was given the role of godfather to Hero's daughter Saviour. Over the course of the following years since the birth of Hero and Wonder's daughter, he eventually met his Mirror of Opposition-created counterpart, Eden Smurfette. Over the course of time, their relationship developed greatly and they were eventually married on the day designated as Marriage Day. A few years following the wedding, he finally became a Papa Smurf when his wife gave birth to their daughter. He continued to watch his daughter's growth and development into an adult Smurf up until his eventual death during the year which was known as "The Year of Death". Personality When he is not working in his Lookout, he usually likes to lend a hand to any Smurf that needs help with their work. He can get easily annoyed, if the target he is trying to tag is always on the move. Role in the Village He is the Village Lookout, who uses his special bow and arrow to tag any threat that might be making its way towards the village, so that Hero can take appropriate action. He was Hero's best man at his wedding to Wonder Smurfette and reprises this role at Hero's wedding to Smurfette. Abilities *'Extended Vision', allows him to look greater distances. *'Great Agility', using the Smurf's natural ability to jump as a way of following threats that are close to the village. *'Master Archer', who rarely ever misses a target. *'Master Quarterstaff Fighter' *'Greater Resistance To Alcoholic Intoxication' Relationships *'Hero' is his closest friend; as he'd known him since Smurflinghood. *'Papa Smurf' is his adopted father. *'Mother Smurfette' is his adopted mother. *'Smurfette' is his love interest, though his interest in her dwindled down to nothing more than a friendship when he met his Mirror of Opposition-created counterpart, Eden. *'Wonder' is his adopted sister; like Smurfette, he deeply cares about her. *'Saviour' is his goddaughter. *'Eden' is his future wife, whom he met after her creation through the Mirror Of Opposition. *'Abloec' is considered a close friend. *'Fergus MacSmurf' is considered a good friend, due to both having the bravery of true Smurfsmen. *'97 male Smurfs' are his adopted brothers. *'97 Smurfettes' are his adopted sisters. Appearance He wears the standard white Smurf hat and pants, but he also wears a special purple mask which allows him to fully focus on any threat without distractions. Married Life After his wedding to Eden, he began to wear a red kilt with white stripes over his pants. Voice Actor(s) The desired voice actor would be Kevin McKidd, who provided the voice for Soap MacTavish in the Modern Warfare series of the Call of Duty games, and also the voice of Lord'' MacGuffin in the Pixar film ''Brave. ''He speaks in a rough Scottish accent. Trivia *The character is named after the Marvel Comics superhero of the same name. *The creator was originally going to give Hawkeye a crossbow, but he instead changed it to a bow because it was easier to draw. *His kilt design is based on that of the Brodie tartan. *His birth name of '''Angus' is Scottish for 'one choice', whilst his second birth name of Dand is Scottish for 'Warrior'. *His Zodiac sign is Leo, as his birthday is August 9, the same as his desired voice actor, Kevin McKidd. *His personalized symbol was created by A Heroic Smurf. Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf characters Category:Smurfs Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Scottish accents Category:Smurf Village residents Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Married characters Category:Hero's generation Smurfs Category:Original character creations Category:Archers Category:Kilt wearers Category:Mask wearers Category:Characters with enhanced sight Category:Nature worshipers